I want
by 56Candyover9000
Summary: Kasumi hates the Alice Academy. She made lots of plans to hurt their representation, but it end in fail. She tries one try and ends up being a student.


**Kasumi**

"Those damn student thinking they are so much better than us! They aren't!" I said after reading an article on the computer.

I got hit by a book, and it is probably Michiko, again. "Can't you shut up I'm trying to go to sleep unlike you who stays up in this hour geez," said Michiko.

"But they make another move to make themselves look good, and I can't that happen," I said.

"Can't you do it later" said Michiko.

"No, it's better if I do it now," I said.

"Geez, you are always like that, aren't you, Kasumi?" said Michiko.

She goes to sleep to again, thank god. I chanted a spell to get back on those you think they are all that. After going the spell, I was relieved. I play some games and went to bed.

"Kasumi-chan wake up," said Atsuko.

I open my eye as I start getting up. "What is it, Atsuko?" I said.

"Please go to school, today!" said Atsuko in whining voice.

"No, I can't do that I got business to do," I said.

"But you need-"said Atsuko as she gets interrupted by Michiko.

"She isn't going to school, you know that," said Michiko.

"I have to try!" said Atsuko.

"There is not use and if we don't get going we are going to be late," said Michiko.

"But-" said Atsuko.

"We got to go," said Michiko as she grabs Atsuko's hand and ran out the door.

Finally at last not one to nag me. Then I hacked into their camera to see if my spell work.

"Yes it is working," I said.

"What the hell?" I said as saw they burning, stomping, or freezing my spider.

"No, no, this was the spider bite the student so that they fan, and blamed it on the staff, damn it!" I yelled as I put my hands on my hair and running my hairs in my hair.

"Wait that it!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Kasumi-Chan, how do you plan go?" said Atsuko.

"Not too well, they stomp on it," I said as she looks relieved.

"Stomp on it?" asked Atsuko.

"She makes some spiders to bite them," Michiko said.

"What is the new plan?" said Atsuko.

"Don't spoil it but teddy bears," I said.

"Teddy bears?" Atsuko asked and Michiko yelled.

"The hell teddy bears are going to work?" Michiko yelled.

"Just trust me," I said.

"Fine, fine, I will but you're crazy, you know that," Michiko said.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" said Atsuko.

"Stop trying to be an angel, you already the answer," I said.

Michiko gives me that sad and worry face.

Then she looks at the window and "What are you going to do?" she said.

"That surprise, you just have to wait for tomorrow," I said.

"Your mini meeting is over, isn't it?" Michiko said.

"Yep," I said. After Atsuko leaves, I finish up the final prepares. I went to bed that night.

"I going to school, today," I said.

"You are finally having the will to go to school!" Atsuko excited.

"It has something to do with your plan," Michiko said.

"You are correct," I said.

"Is it dangerous?" Atsuko asked.

"Who knows?" I said.

Atsuko does her worried face, again.

"Well, let go, we can't waste time," Michiko said as grab our hand and took off.

We made on time for school.

"You run fast, Michiko," I said.

I hit by book, again, but wasn't Michiko this time.

"I see you finally have the time visit school," a familiar voice said.

"Ms. Takashita?" I said.

"Seat your butt down, Kasumi," Ms. Takashita said.

I seat in my chair.

"The weirdo back," one kid said.

"Yeah, she just stare at the window when she here so why does go to school aways,"another kid said.

"She has those weird red triangular eyes," another kid said.

I used to my classmates' comments. I can't blame them for what they think of me. Class was boring as I remembered.

After school, we went to the usually place.

"I got ticket to the train," I yelled.

"How the hell- , never mind, I don't tell me," Michiko said.

"Let go!" I said as grab their hands, and be to begin to move our destination.

We went to the train station. We got on aboard.

"Wow, it is as busy as it said on the internet!" I said.

"Yeah," Atsuko said.

Many minute later Atsuko and Michiko fall asleep as I wait for our stop. Just few minutes later, it was our stop.

"Wake up, you guys, we got to go," I said.

"Huh?" Michiko and Atsuko said as I pull them out of the train.

I took them to our true destination. "Alice Academy?" Michiko and Atsuko said. I took out the costumes.

"Put these on," I said.

We put on the teddy bear costumes.

"Why are wearing teddy bear costumes?" Michiko said.

"To look cut and for protect from the staff," I said.

"What is that girl going?" Atsuko said. "Huh?" Michiko and I said.

"For real?" she said to the two men.

The two men talk about taking the girl to the academy.

"Just where do you plan to take the kitten?" a strange man said.

When they asked who he was, he answered that he was a teacher. I attack him.


End file.
